Aloha Pokémon: Worlds Collide!
by Pogona104
Summary: The experiments have been acting strangely, and no one is certain as to why. But matters are only complicated when the origin of the experiments are revealed and are left scattered across the pokémon world. Now stranded themselves, Lilo and Stitch get aid from Ash and Pikachu to rescue the experiments from the hands of Team Rocket!


**Aloha, everyone! First off, allow me to apologize for the wait in doing anything related to Aloha Pokémon. So I hope you'll enjoy the remake.**

 **So please let me know what you all think of the rewrite. And regardless as to how you felt, if you do review/comment the story, please use respectful language! And constructive criticism is fully allowed and encouraged. I want to know what I'm doing right and wrong: I must know if there is anything hindering the story so that I can improve it.**

 **So again, I apologize for the long wait. Now please enjoy!**

* * *

 **Aloha Pokémon, Pt 1: Only the Beginning**

Only hours ago that the grey clouds began to gather around the descending sunset hinting to the potential for nightly drizzle, only instead to bring forth the turbulence of nature's fury into the town of Pallet. Trees threatened to snap beneath the hollering tirade of the blackened skies, rain like pellets pelting the Ketchum's residence, only outmatched by the booming outburst that reverberated across the sky.

In the safety of his room, young fifteen-year-old Ash Ketchum lied stretched out in bed, head rested against his hands as he stared onto the ceiling in thought. It had been over three weeks since the raven haired trainer had arrived back from his latest journey in the Kalos region. And now that Ash was home he was ready to head on his next journey.

"Where's my next adventure gonna take me?" mumbled Ash. That was the question Ash had pondered for the past couple of days, and the answer continued to elude him. Ash sighed.

An ashen light illuminated the entirety of Ash's room for a couple seconds. The deafening roar of the storm boomed across the sky with the might to make the ground tremble beneath its might!

"Pika!"

Ash's heart lurched into his throat, the rest of him following suit as he rose up and spotted Pikachu standing tall and alert, deep breaths slowly lessening. Ash placed his hand onto Pikachu's shoulder, the yellow mouse turning to him with a comforting sigh. Pikachu jumped onto Ash's chest, the trainer wrapping him into a hug as he lied back down.

"Did the thunder scare you, Pikachu?" Ash asked.

Pikachu wined softly, his face buried into Ash's chest. Normally such display from the environment didn't evoke this fear from Pikachu, but tonight it did. The howling winds began to wail and the torrential rain picked up its assault on the house.

Pikachu's grip on Ash's shirt tightened. Ash softly stroked Pikachu's head till the mouse slowly calmed. Ash lessened his grip on the electric mouse, looking at him with a reassuring smile.

"It's all right, Pikachu. We're safe in here. I promise."

Pikachu smiled and felt solace from Ash's words and his breathing softened as he relaxed in Ash's embrace. Pikachu sighed with assurance as he returned the hug.

All was returning to normal and the burst of thunder didn't faze Pikachu as it did earlier. But Pikachu froze, ears flitted upward. Something about the thunder sounded out of place. Pikachu squeezed out of Ash's grip, ignoring Ash as he called him.

Pikachu scampered to the edge of the bed and stuck out his ears, his hackles slowly rising as he waited, listening for the unfamiliarity that put the electric mouse on edge. All Pikachu heard was the pelting rains and a boom of thunder. Nothing abnormal.

Ash worriedly looked at Pikachu, the mouse's hackles slowly lowering. After a burst of thunder Pikachu looked back to Ash, confusion held within his eyes. "And that worried Ash. "Pikachu, is something the matter?"

Pikachu lowered his ears and whined, unsure how to answer. Pikachu ambled back to Ash's side and lied down, sighing in uncertainty. Ash called his name again and Pikachu shook his head and gave a faint smile. Pikachu even gave a small apology for worrying him, certain Ash got the sentiment. Ash smiled and rubbed Pikachu's chin, evoking a coo from the mouse.

Ash relaxed and slowly relaxed beneath the covers. "Well, let's get some sleep, Pikachu. We really need the rest."

Pikachu agreed to the sentiment and curled back into a ball and waited for sleep to envelop him. Pikachu shot back up at what best sounded like a screech from the skies! The mouse scampered off the bed.

Ash lurched up, calling after Pikachu. Pikachu gave no indication of having heard him as Ash threw the covers off himself, swinging his legs over the edge of his bed. And Ash froze. Ash spotted the sparks generating from Pikachu's cheeks. Pikachu was completely motionless, save for his tail that fidgeted anxiously about the windowsill. Pikachu's hackles were fully erect and his eyes were trained to the glowering sky. And Ash was positive that he could hear a growl.

The screeching. It was getting louder, getting less muffled by the storm. And Pikachu did not like the sound. It was familiar, he'd heard the sounds before to know the danger it posed. Pikachu squinted towards the sky, his face pressed the glass. Though not audible to people, the screeching grew louder as it tore through the storm's fury. THe hair along Pikachu's neck and back bristled as the sounds got closer.

The sullen sky was briefly turned into an eerie ashen gray as lightning skirted beneath the clouds, showing the silhouetted figure hurling through the clouds. Pikachu's eyes widened, his voice screeching loudly as he called for Ash, the mouse nearly falling off the the ledge.

"Pikachu, what's wrong?" Ash called. Ash nearly jumped off the bed but Pikachu hopped onto his lap, speaking frantically and flailing his arms wildly towards the window. Ash nodded in understanding and pushed himself off the bed when Ash tumbled off his bed from loud, resonating boom that erupted from the sky.

"Pikapi!" Pikachu hollered.

"I'm fine," Ash assured. Ash seethed from the soreness.

Ash and Pikachu screamed from another explosive roar that boomed across the sky, rattling the house in the process! Streaking shards of glass hurtled over Ash as he clenched his palpitating heart. The rains gushed through the shattered window, drenching everything near the window.

"What was that?" Ash all ready new the answer. Ash ignored the rain and stood up on the drenched floor, sticking his head out the window and stared intensely at the sullen sky. Pikachu quickly joined Ash, hoping onto his shoulder.

"Ash!" Ash barely heard his mother frantic call. But he chose not to respond.

"Pika!" Pikachu hollered. Ash followed Pikachu's finger to where he was pointing. Ash squinted for the source of the sound, forcing to keep them open from the pelting rain. Another flash of light streaked across the sky, another bellowing of thunder pursued. But Ash saw nothing.

Another burst of light exploded from the clouds, lighting the entirety of the sky. Ash paled. He felt faint, half convince he'd collapse in a moments notice. Instead he gasped, clasping his mouth in morbid fear at the sight of a giant aircraft hurling through the clouds. A fire burned from the engine, smoke billowing from the flames. And the screeching cry of the plane could now be heard.

"Ash!" shouted Delia. The door flung open and Delia and her Mr. Mime, Mimey, entering his room. "Ash, I heard some explosions! Are you all right?"

Ash didn't answer. He couldn't even speak, even if he tried. Ash felt like his body was on lockdown as he watched the falling craft.

Delia noticed the shards of glass scattered on the floor, her son being hammered by the storm's wrath and her heart lurched into her throat. Delia bolted to Ash, checking him for cuts.

"Ash, are you hurt?" She tried to check for injuries but paused catching the bright glow from the edge of her vision. The screeching reaching her ears made her stomach sink.

Delia and Mimey gasped upon spotting the falling craft, their hearts struck still. Delia's eyes were the size of plates ash she covered her mouth, feeling her skin turn gelid from the fear coursing through her.

An orange light came forth from the craft. An explosion greater than the storm reverberated across the sky, a shade of orange lighting the night as he yellow-orange ball of fire tore the craft asunder.

Delia jumped back and Ash forcibly swallowed the vile back down his throat, his limbs trembling to continue supporting his weight. Delia felt faint. Mimey and Pikachu gasped in horror.

Ash kept his gaze on the tumbling husks of the craft that hurtled into the ground, letting loose one last explosive roar to boom across the landscape. Ash felt caught in the icy clutches that grasped his hearts, the skin along his arms breaking out in goosflesh as his grip on the windowsill tightening to counteract the buckling of his trembling knees. Ash fell to his knees and and clasped his mouth with a sharp inhale upon realizing the crash sight.

"That was the professor's laboratory!" Ash jumped to his feet and bolted out the door. "Pikachu!"

Pikachu, snapped from his stupor, obeyed the call and caught up to Ash and climbed up onto his shoulder.

A minute passed before Delia had regained her senses to realize that Ash had left the room, and promptly ran after him.

"Ash!" she yelled, knowing what Ash was all ready thinking. Delia could hear the storm raging through the door Ash had left opened.

Delia paused at the doorway, gripping the frame as the rains pelted her. Ash was all ready far down the muddied road. The crash at the professor's was tragic, but she didn't want to chance her son getting hurt, especially with how poorly dressed he was for the storm, wearing just his t-shirt and boxer shorts.

"Ash, you get back here this instant and put on your coat before you catch a cold!"

But her demands were in vain, and she knew it. Ash was too far out to hear her and Delia wouldn't be able to catch up to drag him back. She closed the door and ran to the video phone, dialing 911. After three rings a blue haired women dressed in a blue uniform and blue cap answered the call.

"This is Officer Jenny, what is the emergency of your call?"

"Please send someone to Professor Oak's." Delia chocked on her own words. She struggled to breathe as she relayed the horrific news. "I-I saw a plane crash into his laboratory!"

 **…**

Ash and Pikachu ran through the pelting rains, Ash's shirt and boxers completely drenched as he squelched across the muddied road. The professor's laboratory was in his sight, unharmed. Ash ran up the stairs and ran across the building's side and hopped over the wooden fence.

"Ash?"

The surprised voice startled Ash. The trainer froze and turned to see the green raincoat the Orange Islander was wearing. A wave of relief rushed over Ash at seeing a familiar face. Ash ran over to his former traveling companion.

"Tracey!" Ash called. Ash then noticed another figure running towards him and Tracey, wearing a white raincoat. And relief spread through Ash, comforted at knowing the the professor was unharmed. "Professor!" Ash hollered.

Professor Oak, hunched over and panting for breath, looked at Ash. The professor held his hand over his eyes in a vain attempt to block the rain that pelted his face. "Ash, what are you doing here?"And why weren't you wearing a coat?" he reprimanded . "Are you trying to catch a cold? Now, here, you're lucky I saw you through the window."

"I'm sorry, Professor. But when I saw the plane crash into your lab I raced down here to help!" Ash explained. Ash slipped on the green raincoat.

"You saw it too?" Professor Oak asked, his feature softening a bit. He thought something over and nodded. "All right, but hurry! The plane crashed on the other side of the corral, and the passengers could be hurt." The professor reached into his pocket and pulled out six miniaturized red and white colored spheres. "Here, Ash, take these. They're some of your water types. I'd figure they'd be of use in extinguishing those flames."

"Right!" Ash nodded pocketed the poké balls, following the professor and Tracey through the saturated earth. Even from the distance, through the brutality of the storm, Ash could see the orange hue of the fire rising above the trees, along with the thick plume of smoke.

Out in the forested edge of the corral, the wreckage from the craft laid strewn across the terrain. Up close, the craft looked larger than what Ash had originally thought, about the size of a two story home. Maybe larger. Much of the exterior had taken a beating, the craft torn into two and the exterior riddled with deep gashes and dents; the wings had also torn off with the engines still smoldering with thick smoke still billowing from them. But fire still erupted from the cockpit and fuselage, the radiating heat uncomfortably hot against the skin, even from the distance. Had it not been for the rain that saturated the surrounding vegetation the situation would have combusted into a larger inferno.

But another problem quickly became apparent to the professor, whose stomach was tied into knots upon catching the nauseating scent wafting from the craft. Rocket fuel.

"Ash, Tracey, hurry and call out your pokemon!" ordered the professor, an edge to his voice. "I fear if we don't extinguish theses flames quickly there could be another explosion."

Ash and Tracey felt chills creep up their arms at realizing the greater severity that could come. Ash and Tracey nodded, grabbing their poké balls.

"Marill, use Water Gun!" Tracey hollered, a round, blue mouse-like pokémon materializing from the pokéball. Marill obeyed and shot a stream of water onto the craft.

"All right, everybody, you all know what to do!" Ash tossed all six poké balls into the air, releasing Kingler, Totodile, Corphish, Buizel, Oshawott, and Palpitoad! Ash's water types released a torrent Water Gun, Bubble, and Hydro Pump on the flames. The water sizzled upon the heated metal, thick plumes of steam rising off the craft as the flames slowly receded.

"It's working!" Tracey exclaimed.

Pikachu's lifted his ear. A cacophony of wheezing and coughing from the other side of the aircraft caught the mouse's attention and he cried out syllables of his name.

"Pikachu, did you hear something?" Ash asked, having also gotten the attention of Tracey and Professor Oak.

Pikachu pointed to the source of the sound and the three humans gasped. Through the thick plumes of heavy smoke they could make out the three silhouettes running towards them, and a fourth one being carried by the largest. And when the four were out of the smoke a silence overcame them until the sirens blared in the distance. Ash nearly lost his composure upon taking in their features.

The largest of the four knelt down, wheezing with a raspy breath. He stared at Ash with his four eyes, startling the trainer as he took in the person's purple skin appearance. "Please to be helping us!" he begged in a faint Russian accent.

 **…**

The rhythmic chorus of the frogs and the insects had passed since the sun first crept upon the horizon of Kokaua Town. Now about seven in the morning an explosion from Jumba's ship rattled the Pelekai residence, again. Explosions were semi routine part of the Pelakai family, three to four times a month, at least. Nani was just grateful she managed to catch her coffee before it spilled. But she was still irritated at the ex-evil scientist.

"I thought I had told him not to cause any explosions until ten!" Nani gritted her teeth. While she managed to adjust to the occasional explosion, the early wakeup calls in town were not appreciated.

"Jumba better hope I do not get another complaint," mumbled Nani. Placing the steaming beverage back on the desk Nani made a mental note to scold the Kweltikwan as she resumed reading her e-mails (mostly junk mail).

Nani deleted the messages when the page closed off, revealing the ocean wave screensaver. Nani tried to reopen her page but the page refused to open. "What the?"

Her screensaver rippled at the bottom right corner, spreading out and causing the entire screensaver to ripple as though she had tossed a pebble into a pond. The rippling got larger and more exasperated. Nani grew concerned. Her laptop had become completely unresponsive to her command, worried she might loose all her files and photos!

Nani's frustration mounted. "If one of Jumba's inventions ruined my laptop, he's going to–!"

"Woo-hoo!"

"Cowabunga!"

Nani snapped her head to the screen. The rippling had stopped and two beings on a surfboard phased through the screensaver. Nani gaped at the two familiar figures, the size of her thumbnail, surfed the interior of the laptop! A blue koala/dog-like experiment hung on the back of the taller Hawaiian female, wearing a red one-piece swimsuit, her silken black hair waving behind her!

"Yeah!" Stitch hollered from Lilo's shoulder, waving a fist in the air.

Lilo and Stitch cheered from the exhilaration flowing through their virtual veins while surfing the motionless wave. Lilo guided the cream colored board through the motionless barreled wave, stroking the virtual wave with the tips of her fingers. Bits of binary code (ones and zeros) splashed off.

Exiting the wave, Lilo flitted the board upward so that she could go for a spin into the air.

"Lilo!"

The piercing yell loosened Lilo's footing, the Hawaiian and experiment yelping before splashing head first into the virtual sea. Lilo and Stitch breached the virtual water's surface for a greedy, nonexistent breath. Stitch sprayed Lilo with the bits of binary code he had accidentally swallowed,disgusting the girl.

"Ew!" Lilo groaned, whipping off the saliva coated ones and zeros.

Stitch gave a toothy grin as he floated in the virtual water, his molecular density posing no issue in cyberspace. Lilo sent a slight glare to Stitch. "I told you this wasn't Pleakley's computer," mumbled Lilo.

"Sorry," he said.

"Harrumph."

Lilo and Stitch flinched beneath the scowling glare of Lilo's sister, eyes possessing more annoyance than that of malice. Lilo and Stitch gave a cheeky grin, a nervous chuckle accompanying it. It was Lilo who spoke up, hoping to placate the situation. "Oh, hey, Nani, you're up early."

Nani's face remained stern, arms folded across her chest. "What are you two doing inside my laptop? And more importantly, _how_ are two inside my laptop?" Nani wanted to slump back into her chair. She all ready had the answer for how. It had Jumba's name written all over it. But Nani didn't know how this happened.

"Oh, just surfin' the web," Lilo replied.

"Ih! Surfing web!" Stitch exclaimed.

But Nani's scowls remained unaltered. The knowing glare, accompanied the waiting tapping from Nani's finger made Lilo sink back as the elder girl waited for a response. Lilo chuckled nervously, patting the back of her head before sighing.

"Well, you see, we were testing one of Jumba's newest inventions…" Lilo explained. Stitch nodded. Lilo continued. "…which involves traveling through the computer."

"What?" Nani was confused by this. What new invention could put her sister inside of cyberspace? "How?"

Lilo's face lit up in excitement, like she always did when she got excited. Despite being fourteen, she still held on to her occasional child-like wonder. "Jumba built these really cool scanners that convert your body into digital code and inserts you into any computer!" Lilo exclaimed in awe.

"Isa fun!" Stitch hollered, clapping and laughing wildly.

Nani slumped into her chair and sighed. So that's how Jumba pulled off this little stunt. Nani glanced back to her laptop, Lilo and Stitch still waiting for her to speak. Nani straightened up and lowered her face close to the screen, the older sister's face looking gigantic to the two.

"Have you two gone completely lolo!" she shouted, making the teen and experiment flinch. "What if you two got attacked by viruses? Hmm? Or get deleted somehow? Didn't you two think about the dangers?"

"But Jumba said it was reasonably safe," Lilo insisted.

"Oh, because Jumba thinks it's safe," uttered Nani. "Well, if Jumba made an experiment that allowed you to jump off a cliff, would you?" Lilo opened her mouth. "Don't answer that!" Nani remembered the yellow furred experiment that had glued her and Stitch together, years ago. Now the experiment did this for patrons who wanted to bungee jump off cliffs.

Lilo, I don't care if Jumba thinks it's safe," Nani started. "Point is: there is a lot that could go wrong inside the computer. Before I saw you two, I was this close to shutting down the laptop." Nani held her finger millimeters apart from her thumb, making Lilo pale.

Jumba warned her that shutting down a computer had unknown effects, ranging from momentary sleep-like state to total deletion.

Nani noticed the worry and went to calm her nerves. Nani needed something to ease Lilo's mind and found just the trick. Leaning onto the armrest, Nani said, "And isn't the first Saturday of the month anyway?"

Nani grinned at Lilo's reaction. She and Stitch both gasped. Saturday was the day they went across the island to check on the experiments! "Stitch, how could we forget? We gotta get going."

"Ih!" Stitch exclaimed. "Ikata, cousins!"

Nani grinned as she saw Lilo and Stitch make their paddled to the surfboard. Nani smirked as a thought crossed her mind. Her finger tapped onto the mouse pad and directed the cursor towards the duo, now hanging above them. "But before you get going," Nani began, earning their attention.

Only then did Lilo acknowledge the white triangle looming above her. Lilo yelped as she flew out of the water, flailing her arms and legs in a failed attempt for freedom.

"Hey!"

Nani chortled at Lilo's flustered expression, almost resembling a lizard being hung upside down by its tail.

Lilo grabbed the cursor and pushed against the cursor's hold. Her hands slid off the object, her body slumped in defeat. She glared at the laughing Stitch. "A little help would be appreciated!" Lilo hollered.

But her prince in shining armor would not be coming valiantly to rescue her. All she had was her trog in coconut cake coated fur pointing at her, laughing wildly as he splashed the water. With flushed cheeks, Lilo grabbed the cursor and pushed against it with all her might. Lilo knew these efforts were in vein and slumped in defeat.

Lilo grunted then crossed her arms, pouting as she glared daggers at her sister. Lilo's agitation only amused Nani, whose lips were tugged into a cocky smirk before she laughed harder.

"Not cool, Nani!" shouted Lilo.

With a faux frown, Nani said, "But I just wanted you to _hang_ around for a bit."

Stitch laughed harder at Nani's false sentiment and Lilo glared daggers at Stitch. Stitch straightened up and offered a nervous grin for an apology. He nodded and looked at Nani. "Ih! Naga bootifa."

Lilo shifted her glare to Nani. "Now let me go!"

With a feigned dejection, Nani pouted with a sigh. "Okay." Nani looked at her with a smirk. "As you wish."

Lilo caught the smirk, the gleaming glint in Nani's eyes. Before Lilo could protest, Lilo plummeted back into the virtual water and gasped for another nonexistent breath. She glared daggers at her sister, who only laughed at Lilo's predicament.

Lilo tried hiding her flustered face as she clambered back onto the surfboard. Seated back on the surfboard, Lilo pouted. "You can be so mean!"

Lilo stuck out her tongue and Nani playfully mimicked her as Lilo surfed through the screensaver. Nani laughed only harder as Lilo and Stitch disappeared through the screensaver. Their actions were both childish, Nani would admit that. But Nani wouldn't turn down these little sibling moments for the world.

Nani calmed down and as her breathing returned to normal she heard a knock coming from her bedroom door. There stood the one-eyed alien that also shared her home with the family, standing nervously as he held a feather duster in hand. Pleakley stared at her for several second, perhaps debating on what to say as he fiddled with the side of the orange muumuu dress.

"Uh, did I miss something?" Pleakley asked.

 **…**

Just minutes ago the lab had been filled with the thick acrid fume of smoke that filled the entirety of the room. Jumba managed to rid the air of the stench thanks to opening all the doors. Jumba was grateful for the fresh breeze that had swooshed, though the faintest of odor was still present. But Jumba was certain that would part within a few moments more.

Jumba walked back into the lab, thankful to find it clear of the thick smoke, but not so pleased with the sight of the damaged beakers and flasks that littered the shelves. Jumba remembered something and groaned as he looked at the mess around him. Jumba had promised Pleakley that he would have the mess cleaned up by morning. He could just feel the walking noodle's glare at the sight of this mess. Jumba sighed and trudged through the sullied room.

He'd do it later. "But first I am needing to examine latest test."

Jumba paused at his counter and looked over what looked like an overly worked on microwave that had exploded. Small wisps of smoke escaped from where the door had been blown off and there was a hole on the left side of the machine. And the machine and its contents still coated under the thick fire retardant foam.

Jumba let of a frustrated sigh.

"Would seem Jumba is still needing to make some adjustments if he is to be enjoying burritos sooner," Jumba said in a faintly disappointed Russian accent. "Was certain that by enhancing microwaves with supplemental radiation would result in earlier cooking time of microwavable burritos."

But the device was a bust. And Jumba now knew radiation and microwaves were best not to be mixed.

Jumba hoisted the failed microwave and dropped it into the hazardous waste bin, looking at the failed machine with contempt. Even though failure led to new knowledge, which he liked, it still meant he had to be waiting a full five minutes for his burritos to cook!

Jumba cupped his chin in thought. A hopeful gleam shined in his four eyes. "Perhaps small dosage of gamma radiation could help with my endeavors for speedier cooking of burritos?"

"Hey, Jumba!" Jumba was startled from his thoughts at hearing his name being called by two excited voices.

Jumba immediately forgot about the failed microwave and turned to the large monitor on the wall, with an ecstatic grin. Lilo and Stitch both waved him over with smiles of their own as he approached the two.

Jumba said eagerly, "Little girl, 626, back so soon! Oh, please to be telling Jumba. How was cyberspace being?" Jumba grabbed a swivel chair and took a seat, leaning frontwards on the back of the chair.

Lilo and Stitch's face beamed, eyes wide with eager tales ready to pour out of their mouths. Lilo was the first to speak. "It was amazing!"

Stitch eagerly spoke of praise and excitement in Tantalog.

"There was this whole tube we traveled through composed of electricity!" Lilo exclaimed. "We traveled all over Hawaii in seconds! We could've possibly gone to Australia if we wanted to!"

"Well of course. Link Scanners are of my evil genius mind!" proclaimed Jumba. "Which brings me to question why you and 626 aren't in down under place at very moment. Jumba was figuring you two would not be home till supper."

"We were, but then we remembered that it was Saturday!"

Jumba blinked. Of course, it was the first Saturday of the month. "How could Jumba be forgetting?" the scientist exclaimed.

"So we need you to transfer us back," Lilo said. "Like, hurry."

"Hurry!" Stitch added.

"Right, please to be waiting one moment," Jumba said. Jumba stood up and walked over to the control panel and pressed a series of button. "Okay, process has been initiated." Jumba looked up to the screen with a serious expression. "And will be giving heads up: process my cause a tingling sensation, disorientation, thirst, slight fatigue, and result in swapping of hair follicles."

Lilo and Stitch nodded before the latter information registered in their brains.

"Wait, what was that last–?"

Lilo didn't get the chance to finish her inquiry. Like Jumba had said they had felt their entire body begun to tingle, their skin and bones felt like they were vibrating. A yellow flash enveloped them and the two had disappeared from the monitor.

Two distinctive hums echoed through the lab and Jumba directed his attention to two large cylindrical pods. A yellow light glistened from beneath the doors, of which opened with a hiss. A white mist poured out of the scanners, obscuring his view of Lilo and Stitch.

Jumba rubbed his hands apprehensively as he waited for the mist to settle. This was the first time he sent a living being through the scanners and Jumba felt a twinge of worry churning his stomach at the thought that something went wrong in the materialization process.

All worry was blown out by the sigh he had held in. Inside their individual scanners were Lilo and Stitch, leaning against the sides with heavy breaths.

 **…**

Lilo felt awful, like she wanted to vomit. Lilo noticed that she was inside the scanner, despite the thick, moist mist that surrounded her. Sweat covered every inch of exposed skin as the world spun around her. As Lilo attempted to get up she plopped back down with a sharp inhale of her first breath, quelling what felt like a forest fire in her chest, each breath adding further relief before the throbs subsided.

Lilo slowly propped herself against the smooth metallic sides as she tried to push herself up. Lilo's legs felt like stone as she tried to move them, yet wobbled like noodles when she put her weight on them.

Lilo's body ached. She nearly jumped, the his of the door startling her. The cool gush of air nipped her sweaty limbs as the steam poured out through the door. Lilo spotted Jumba not far from where she stood. Despite her head feeling like a brick, Lilo rose her gaze to meet Jumba with a faint smile.

"Hey, Jumba," greeted Lilo.

Lilo felt the tug of gravity yank her down, but Jumba was quick to grab her. Lilo groaned, her stomach flipping and the vile rising in her throat as she spared Jumba another glance as the alien helped her regain her balance. Lilo accepted Jumba's aid as he helped her take pitiful steps out of the scanner. Lilo nearly shivered at how cold the floor was.

"You are looking like someone was tossing you into clothes drying machine, no?" Jumba stated.

Lilo moaned at Jumba's statement, which was nowhere how she felt. The room itself was moving, her head as lively as a bobblehead's. Lilo felt some strength returning to her legs but remained fatigued. Jumba led her to the swivel chair that she quickly slumped into, the room just now beginning to slow down its spin. If only her stomach would do the same.

"Felt more like I got out of a black hole." Lilo then groaned.

Jumba noted this and nodded. "Uh, yes, but feeling of nausea should be running its course and you should be regaining full use of limbs any moment now after time spent in cyberspace."

Lilo nodded, or at least she thought she did. Lilo forced her head up to look around the room and noted someone missing. "Where's Stitch?" she asked before her head slumped back onto the headrest.

Lilo and Jumba heard a thud from the second scanner, the blue furred experiment hanging halfway out the scanner, face first on the floor. Stitch groaned as Jumba scoop him up and placed him beside Lilo.

Jumba sighed. And then he realized what would help. "Please to be waiting one moment."

Jumba exited the room and minute passed before he returned with two glasses of water. By the Lilo and Stitch were all ready feeling realigned with their senses. And Lilo could fully feel her legs again! Jumba cleared his throat. "Now, you two please to be drink up as I am sure the materialization process may have left you dehydrated."

Lilo only now felt the dryness of her mouth and thanked Jumba for the drink, as did Stitch, before gulping the cup.

"That felt so good!" Lilo exclaimed, with Stitch agreeing after he finished licking the interior of the cup for every remaining drop. "Now let's go check on the cousins!" Placing the cup down onto the floor, Lilo stood up as the world spun beneath her feet, tripping her.

Jumba caught her, chuckling. "Seems to be little girl still has case of vertigo, no?"

Lilo could only groan as the vertigo went on for a couple seconds more. But Lilo did regain her bearings, as did Stitch. Lilo stood in place for a few more seconds before taking her first couple steps, despite the mild fatigue. Swallowing back down the water that risen to her throat, she made her way towards the exit.

"Are you feeling better, Stitch?"

Stitch nodded. "Okie-taka!" Stitch pumped his muscles and smiled genuinely.

Lilo nodded. "Okay, then. We best get going." She turned to Jumba. "Thank you, Jumba."

Jumba chuckled. "Was no problem. Now please to be taking it slow for next couple minutes."

"Understood," replied Lilo. Lilo headed to the spaceship's restroom and came out with her attire, consisting of her blue jean shorts and a red floral blouse. Lilo slipped on her sandals and grinned at Stitch. "Ready to visit the cousins, Stitch?"

Stitch nodded as he lightly pounded his chest. "Ih! Meega always ready!"

"Then let's get going."

Lilo and Stitch made their way down the ship's opened hatch and readied to break into a sprint when they were halted by Jumba calling after them. Lilo and Stitch watched Jumba follow after them.

"Jumba, did you need something?" Lilo asked, waiting for him to answer.

Jumba nodded. "Yes, actually. While you and 626 are out checking in on my experiments. I am needing you to please be asking experiments if they have manifested any new abilities or traits. Is very important for me to be knowing this."

Lilo and Stitch looked at each other, but she nodded to Jumba's request.

"No problem, Jumba," said Lilo. "We'll be on it. Right, Stitch?" Lilo was met with silence. "Stitch?"

Lilo looked down and scowled at the blue furred experiment, who had gotten distracted by sticking his tongue into his nose.

"Stitch!"

Stitch snapped out of his gaze and nodded. "Will do!"

Jumba smiled and thanked them. "Al right, then. Jumba will be off in his lab if you are to be needing anything." Jumba turned to walk up the ship's ramp.

"But, Jumba." Jumba paused halfway up the ramp and looked at Lilo. "About the changes, have you figured out–"

"No." There was an edge to Jumba's voice, like he was concerned about something. Lilo was about to question him about that but Jumba spoke up. "So far all I am able to deduce of the origin of the atavistic traits was that the genome has changed somehow. How and why I am still researching the cause. Are there to be more question?"

Lilo wanted to ask more. And she almost did, but shook her head.

"No, that's it," Lilo said, drifting her gaze away from Jumba.

"Now, Jumba is needed in his lab. Please to be remembering. Is very important." Jumba made his way back into his laboratory, the hatch closing behind him.

Lilo sighed and let it go as she ambled down the the trail, Stitch following behind her. Stitch looked up to Lilo to see her frowning, the experiment frowning at such a somber expression. Stitch frowned. "Lilo, yuuga sad?"

Lilo came out of her trance and shook her had. Lilo flashed a faint small smile and replied with, "No. It's not that I'm sad, I'm just thinking." Stitch urged her on and she obliged. "I've been thinking about what's been going on with the experiments; about all of these sudden changes that have been happening."

Stitch nodded.

Lilo bit her lip as she wrestled with herself. She sighed. "It's just, do you ever feel that Jumba knows more than what he's letting on?"

"Gaba?" Stitch eyed Lilo, confused. What was Lilo talking about? Was she worried Jumba may up to something. Stitch looked at her for more answers.

"It's not that I don't trust him. I do! I really do trust him," affirmed Lilo. "He's ohana. Family. It's just…" Lilo fiddled with her fingers. "It's just I feel like Jumba's keeping something important a secret, like when you were malfunctioning."

Silence enveloped the two and both looked away from each other in shame. They rarely ever spoke about that. It was something that nearly tore their friendship apart, yet ironically made their friendship stronger in the end. The two continued down the trodden path a moment more before Lilo elaborated.

"Jumba didn't have malicious intent. He just didn't want to worry the ohana and kept it all a secret. I just feel like Jumba's doing something similar. And just now he referred to these new powers as atavistic."

Stitch tilted his head in puzzlement. "Gaba?"

Lilo smiled gently at Stitch. "It means something ancestral appearing in the modern. Like a dolphin having hind fins!" Lilo said excitedly after thinking about that. That was a really cool finding and Lilo would love to see that herself. Lilo shook he head. "I don't know. Maybe I'm just over thinking things?"

Lilo looked questionably at Stitch. Stitch shook his head. Lilo had a right to wonder this, and Stitch didn't think badly of her for it, nor did Lilo think badly of Jumba. What happened those years ago, Jumba should have informed them of what was happening with Stitch. It would have left out all of the drama and squabbles and led to a quicker solution.

"Meega say we ask Jumba," Stitch said. He had to agree with Lilo. For the past several months the experiments have been changing, some changes more profound than others. And Jumba had discussed very little about the changes and Stitch was curious to know more. "We ask when isa back."

Lilo nodded. Her smile rebounded. "All right. We'll ask Jumba when we're back!" Lilo declared, her perkiness blooming again, her smile morphing into a smirk. Stitch caught on to the smirk but didn't notice Lilo taking longer strides.

"Now that we got this out of the way," started Lilo, she blurted, "Last one to my bike is doing the dishes!"

And Lilo was off, leaving behind a trail of dirt. Stitch eyes widened and bolted after her. "Hey! That naga fair!"

Stitch picked up his pace and in seconds was trotting beside Lilo, down on all fours. "And it's meega that gonna win this!" Stitch proclaimed, upping his speed to pass Lilo.

"Have fun with prune-y hands!" taunted Stitch.

Lilo quickened her run and was now beside the experiment. She breathed heavily and was all ready feeling the strain on her lungs. Normally these runs didn't faze her too soon, but she still felt a little fatigued from the materialization from earlier.

Stitch had the lead and was gaining more distance.

"Oh, we'll see about that, Mr. Coconut cake for breakfast!" shouted Lilo.

Stitch skidded to a halt, granting Lilo the opportunity to swoosh past him while he sat there with an open maw, lower jaw merely dangling. As Lilo got further down the trail Stitch grasped his belly, noting the bigger bulge he held there.

"Not my fault Jumba not give Stitch better metabolism!" Stitch hollered in mock hurt. Stitch laughed and made a mad dash to claim his rightful spot in the lead.

Stitch ran down the trail. Despite the brief minute Lilo managed to get farther down the path than Stitch had anticipated, but he had super speed on his side. Stitch dug his claws into the earth and ran down the trail, eyes locked on the path.

Stitch felt the momentary weightlessness as he flung forward through the air after tripping on something. Stitch somersaulted through the air before landing with a thud on his head and tumbled onto his back.

"Ow." The sky and canopy spun around in three separate images before coagulating back to a single image as Stitch regained his senses.

"Hey, watch it!" barked a gruff voice.

Stitch lurched up to his feat, startled by the unfamiliar voice. Stitch crouched down and bared his claws, ready to pounce on the intruder. Stitch growled ceased at the sight of the intruder. He did a double take but his eyes had not deceived him, and he slowly relaxed his muscles.

 _Hhhssssss!_

"Uh?" Stitch scratched his head. Honestly, Stitch hadn't really thought what to expect when facing the intruded, but this…"Iguana?" muttered Stitch, was not in the top ten choices.

But the green scaled reptile was not deterred. The iguana was mad! Stitch watch with befuddled curiosity as the six foot reptile held its head high, mouth gaping wide. The reptile flailed its dewlap in agitation. The iguana also threw in a few head bobs to make its point clear. And for more measure to show off its annoyance and released another hiss.

But the iguana's presence didn't explain the voice he heard earlier. It clearly wasn't the iguana that had yelled at him. And the voice didn't come from behind the iguana. Nope. No one there.

Perhaps the intruder climbed up a tree as Stitch fell? Stitch stood higher on his toes, ignoring the iguana's angry protests and nasty glare. Switching his vision to thermal, Stitch scanned the canopy and surrounding areas, but all he managed to spot was an occasional bird flying by.

"Ow!" yelped Stitch. Stitch's left leg stung from where the irate reptile had tail whipped him. Stitch jumped onto his good leg and glared at the reptile, growling. Before Stitch could even make a move, the iguana had all ready made its escape beneath the foliage. The last he saw of the reptile was that of the tail being dragged beneath the brush.

Stitch heard what sounded like nails scrapping up against the bark of the trees and then silence.

"Hmmph, good riddance," Stitch muttered with indignantly. Stitch took his step to leave, but paused at the sudden sound. It sounded a lot like muttering. "Gaba?" Stitch tilted his ears and listened.

He heard muttering in the trees, though the words weren't intelligible. Stitch tried listening more closely but the muttering was replaced with simple iguana grunts.

Stitch dug his claw into his ear and pulled out a large ball of wax, but everything still sounded the same. And this time Stitch couldn't even make out the iguana. So a wax buildup wasn't the culprit.

Stitch sighed and shrugged. "Guess meega hearing things."

"Stitch, where are you?" hollered Lilo's voice.

Stitch gasped. He had to see the cousins!

"Coming!" Stitch flicked the wax into his mouth for a quick snack and dropped to all fours, running to the driveway. He saw Lilo standing by her bike, a triumphing smirk etched across her lips.

Stitch skidded to a pause, knowing what had happened. He groaned as he ambled towards Lilo, head held low.

"Looks like someone's washing the dishes tonight," informed Lilo, playfully.

Stitch muttered at the unfairness of all this. Stitch swung his arms in defeat as he trudged over to Lilo, who was all ready sitting on her bike. Stitch kicked a pebble. His loss was completely unjustified.

"No fair," whined the experiment. Stitch pointed back to the trail. "A lizard tripped Stitch!"

Lilo's amused grin lowered to a slight frown as she gave a questioning glance before she shrugged.

"Must be the same lizard that's been knocking over the trash," Lilo said before getting serious. "But now wasn't the time for this, Stitch. We still have to check on the experiments. Now you ready or not?"

Stitch cheered and climbed onto Lilo's shoulder. "Ready!"

Lilo kicked back the kickstand and rode off down the dirt drive. Coming to the hill Lilo coasted down the remainder of the drive before resuming her pedaling, at a more leisurely before coasting the bike down the hill before pedaling full speed down the road and Lilo lowered the speed to a more leisurely ride rather than speeding down the road like she normally did.

"To the beach!" hollered Lilo and Stitch.

 **…**

Walking onto the Hawaiian sands, Lilo had changed back into her red swimsuit and walked over towards the rocky outcrops that stood wall above the ocean. They had all ready spoken to Cannonball, Finder, Phoon, and several others who were at the beach earlier, and none of them reported any new changes.

And now they needed to check on the last two experiments that lived in the area. Lilo and Stitch strolled down the sandy beaches. As they headed further away from the tourists and headed to the section of the coast where the sands gave way to rugged lava rock. There was a bit of a hike to the cliffs but they arrived to the perfect vantage point.

Lilo felt the strong salty breeze ruffle her hair as she and Stitch stepped onto the cliffs. Lilo could hear the ocean's assault against cliffs before she could even see the waves.

Lilo and Stitch walked to the cliff's edge to see a fairly decent sized island, about a mile long, and sitting calmly as the waves continued to batter the new landmass, leaving a thick froth behind as the waters prepared another assault. And the island continued to expand, wild grasses and shrubs dotting the interior of the island. And thick plumes of steam billowed off at the side of the island. And that's where Lilo and Stitch concentrated their attention.

There!

A molten ball of magma erupted from one of the three volcanic spouts along Yang's back. The blob of magma splattered onto the course rock and was soon doused by a gush of water being sprayed by Yin's hose-like tentacles. A thick plume of mist billowed from the hissing mass, leaving behind a course rock.

"Hey!"

The two elemental experiments glanced up to the cliffs on the main island and spotted the speaker, Lilo and Stitch waving at them. "Aloha!" they hollered before Stitch sent his own greeting in Tantalog.

"Great island, you two!" Lilo added.

Yin and Yang eagerly waved back at them with a responded thanks. But then the question caught them both a little off guard. Had they experienced any new changes?

Yang supposed he shouldn't be too surprised by the question as he looked from the girl and Stitch to glance at Yin. The turquoise octopi-like experiment seemed to know what he was thinking and gave a comforting shoulder pat. A month ago Yang had experienced a completely knew power that had hurt Yin. He dug his claws into the rock.

Yin was fine, despite the intensity of the power which looked like it should have left more serious wounds. But the odd, and fortunate thing was that it didn't even leave a scratch. Just some soreness that went away in a couple minutes.

But to the question Lilo had asked, both experiments shook their heads. It was the truth. No new powers had fortunately reared themselves, yet, and Yang hoped it wouldn't. He hadn't unleashed this new power since, and he hoped he wouldn't unleash a new one anytime soon.

With the topic out of the way, Yin and Yang both voiced their delight with their one true place and Lilo and Stitch were pleased with the news. With a quick wave goodbye, Lilo and Stitch began their walk back to the beach.

The walk was silent and once they were back onto the sandy beach Lilo sighed. Stitch looked at Lilo and she spoke.

"I'm just glad they're still doing well," Lilo said. "But the look on Yang's face scared me; he still hasn't forgiven himself for the accident. Which is why I think we should bring him to Pleakley's next E.A.R.W.A.X session?"

Stitch nodded. Pleakley held these therapeutic sessions twice a month for the experiments to talk about their feeling and hug out the rest. Stitch was partially hesitant about dragging the volcanic experiment to such a thing since Yang was not much of a hugger. But it seemed like a good step.

"Okie-taka, smish. Stitch bring Yang. Meega go ask?"

Lilo shook her head. "Maybe later. We still have the rest of the cousins to check on, and Pleakley's next session isn't till Monday." Lilo paused to think. "We'll ask once we're done. Just remind me, all right?"

"Will do!"

Once Lilo had changed back into her regular day clothes, she exited the changing stalls and hopped onto her bike. With Stitch hanging onto Lilo's shoulder, Lilo kicked to kickstand back and rode off into Kokaua Town.

The biking distance was brief, and Lilo parked her bike at a bike stop at the local library.

 **…**

Lilo and Stitch smiled proudly as they walked down the street, eating freshly served shave ices made by Slushy, minutes prior. He, along with all the other experiments they had met earlier were still enjoying their one true place.

About to cross the street, Lilo glanced up to one of the taller experiments standing in the center of the intersection and stopped, along with Stitch.

"Aloha, Stopgo!" Lilo and Stitch waved at the giraffe sized experiment. Stopgo waved to them with a friendly smile. The yellow light of his traffic light-like face swapped to the red light, stopping the cars and allowing Lilo and Stitch a chance to cross the street.

The duo thanked him and walked further down the sidewalk. Tossing their finished shave ices into the trash, Lilo glanced at her watch to see that it was 3:30 before a large shadow covered them.

Lilo looked up to see the sullen clouds begin to gather, blanketing the sky like drapes over the window. The clouds were a dark grey and Lilo was certain she could feel the extra moisture building up, despite Hawaii's all ready humid climate.

And no one needed the weatherman to know what the forecast would likely be tonight. Especially Stitch.

"Okay, Stitch, we have one experiment left to check on," announced Lilo. "And we better hurry. It looks like we have rain coming."

Stitch moaned at the prospect of rain. "But Stitch hate getting wet."

"I know you hate getting wet," Lilo replied, "which is why we're going to have to hurry. Last experiment for the day is Kernel, and the Kokaua Town Theater is ten minutes from here."

Stitch nodded, and replied with, "Oketaka!"

Lilo picked up her pace and Stitch did the same to catch up.

A strong gust of wind ruffled Lilo's hair as the two ran through the breeze. The light dimmed as the seconds passed by, the clouds beginning to blanket the sun. Fortunately for them the clouds were still far out, so Lilo was confident they'd be able to check on Kernel and then retrieve their bikes at the library before it showered.

 _And hopefully pedal home before the storm_ , thought Lilo, recounting a few of the numerous occasions the two got caught in the rain. It was fun to play in at home, but not when you were trying to conduct business.

The rest of their brisk walk was met with silence as the two headed towards the movie theater, with both taking occasional glances at the darkening sky. From the current pace they were making Stitch calculated they'd arrive within eight minutes, sooner if it did rain.

Lilo thought back to Jumba and his request about checking for any new abilities. _"I am needing you to please be asking experiments if they have manifested any new abilities or traits,"_ echoed Jumba's voice.

Lilo thought of Reuben. It's been a couple weeks since she had heard from the chubby experiment, and wondered if he might be experiencing new abilities. Lilo shifted her gaze to Stitch.

"Stitch."

Stitch looked up and frowned. "Something wrong?"

Lilo shook her head, but her frown remained. "I was wondering. Have you experienced any changes?"

The question struck him hard. Stitch stopped walking and Lilo soon after. The question came out of no where and Stitch wasn't sure how to answer. Stitch recalled the earlier part of the morning when he tripped over that iguana.

He was certain he heard a voice coming from where the iguana had been standing but that wasn't possible. But what if…? _Naga, that stupid!_ An ability that allowed Stitch to understand animals? The thought couldn't even be entertained. All of the changes the afflicted experiments related to their powers, and language wasn't a power.

"Stitch?"

Interrupted from his thoughts Stitch looked at the concerned girl.

"Stitch, you all right? You kind of zoned out for a bit."

Stitch nodded.

"Ih! Stitch feeling good. No changes!" Stitch nodded with a grin.

"Are you sure?" Lilo asked. "We can always speak with Jumba and see if…"

"Naga! Stitch is feeling fine. No new powers," Stitch affirmed. Stitch appreciated Lilo's concerns, but there was no need to worry about something that wasn't afflicting him.

Lilo nodded, but knelt down. "But you'd tell me, right? I wouldn't want you to hide something like this from me."

Stitch hugged her and nodded. "Stitch tell Lilo if something changes."

Lilo smiled a bit and broke away from the hug. "Thank you, Stitch, for being honest."

"No problemo. Now we see Kernel."

Lilo straightened up and agreed. The theater was just around the corner and they both wanted to see the popcorn making experiment before the rain came. The duo rounded the corner before covering their ears at the explosive boom from around the corner. Glass shattered and the clamor of screams resonated from up ahead. Lilo lowered her trembling hands as she righted herself up, her heart banging against her ribs. A few people ran passed her towards the source of the explosion.

Lilo rounded the corner and saw the smoke billowing out of the building as patrons still hastened out from the building's busted doors and windows. Lilo couldn't move, her body locked as she covered her mouth and gasped. The screams only began to get louder as the sirens from the distance neared.

Stitch, still shaken, following the girl's horrified gaze to the movie theater. Stitch's heart pounded harder than ever before as the last of the movie goers ran from the building, smoke still billowing out.

"Kernel!" Lilo shrieked, bolting to the theater. She lurched over, nearly landing face first on the pavement as she hobbled on one foot, her other foot ensnared by Stitch. Lilo turned with a glare which was met with an indifferent scowl.

"Stitch naga let Lilo run into building. Stitch rescue Kernel!" proclaimed Stitch as he bolted towards the theater. Stitch paused abut halfway the and looked at her with widened eyes, sending chills down Lilo's spine. "Call Jumba!" And then he ran into the building.

Lilo's sweaty palms trembled as she reached for her cell phone. Lilo could barely steady her phone as she searched for Jumba's number. The seconds felt like minutes as the phone rang, the vile she forced back down her throat leaving a foul aftertaste. In the distance the police sirens got louder, she could now see the blue and red flashes.

Lilo tightened herself slowly into a crouched position on the pavement, her breathing feeling more forced as she waited. Her still trembling arms erupted into gooseflesh when she heard her phone click. A lump built up into her throat.

"Hello?" Jumba asked.

Lilo tensed, her words were caught in her throat. "J-Jumba," Lilo finally said with a cracked voice. The sirens from the police and ambulance cut through the cacophony of frantic screams.

Jumba: "Little girl, what's wrong?"

Lilo swallowed the vile down at seeing Stitch running out of the theater with a motionless Kernel. "The movie theater exploded. And Kernel was inside!"

* * *

 **So what did you all think of the story? Was good? Better than the original? The worst story you ever read (hopefully not). Please review to let me know. And again, constructive criticism is allowed and encouraged. I absolutely must know if there was anything that hindered the story, that way I can correct it and hopefully avoid it in the future. And also feel free to give insight on what you think could have made individual sections of the story better. And as always, respectful language, please!**

 **Also let me know if I'm being too descriptive, or not enough on certain areas. I feel that I always struggle with that, especially when trying to find the right words to use.**

 **Some important information. There won't be a regular update schedule. I'm still working out the story, but I feel comfortably to post the first chapter. Other reasons updates will take longer is because I am also working on other stories.**

 **And again, thank you all for being so patient and I hope this remake was worth your patience. Hope you all have a great day!**

 **Word count: 9,325**

 **Published: 11/14/17**


End file.
